


Frat Parties and Beer Pong

by WarmthOfRain



Series: Flufftober [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU Malec, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternative Universe - College, Best Friends, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Bisexual Jace Wayland, College, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Fraternities & Sororities, Friends & Family, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Indication to first time, Lesbian Clary Fray, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Sexual Humor, Still, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well not everyone, beer pong, college kids, frat party, lotta gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: “What do you think?” Alec asked Magnus as he stared up at his boyfriend.“You’re a winner in my eyes, babe, but I’d love to wipe that smug look off your brother’s face.” he said cheerfully and Alec laughed, leaning to peck his lips. When Alec etched closer to the table, he turned around, making the crowd gasp slightly.Lily made an exaggerated ‘ooooooooooh’ sound.Alec just had to make this one shot, backwards, and they’d win, no matter that there were two cups left. It was their only shot, considering that Jace and Simon had only one cup to go and they’d surely get it.Alec looked at Magnus, who stood opposite to him. He smiled at his boyfriend, studying the wicked glint in his eyes. Alec winked and Magnus blew him a kiss.When the ball landed into the cup, the crowd erupted into chaos and Lily jumped onto Alec, hugging him and cheering. Magnus laughed, with Raphael saying ‘Okay, so you weren’t terrible’.//[Day 3 of Flufftober 2020, College/University AU]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Lily Chen & Alec Lightwood, Lily Chen/Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Jem Carstairs, Magnus Bane & Lily Chen, Magnus Bane & Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane & Tessa Gray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Flufftober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Frat Parties and Beer Pong

Magnus moved his hand expertly across his eyelid, making the eyeliner into a perfect cat-eye. He smiled at his own reflection and saw Isabelle reading a magazine on his desk, long legs dangling over the edge and cladded in at least 7 inch heels. 

“Well?” Magnus asked, turning around with a flourish. Isabelle looked up.

She assessed Magnus' outfit for the party today - the dark blue, almost black tight pants, the loose-fitted dark-red button-up with golden strands of fabric and the simple black shoes. The necklaces around his neck varied in sizes, all dangling and dancing on his chest as he twirled around.

Isabelle hopped off the desk gracefully and opened a few of the buttons, letting the shorter necklaces nestle on his bare skin. She winked. 

Magnus nodded. “Good call.” he said and Isabelle laughed.

“If tonight’s the night, you better make all the effort, right?”

Magnus smirked and touched his hair, that was full of golden glitter, some of it on his bronze skin and on his eyelids. “Still not sure how I feel about you trying to help me have sex with your brother.” 

Isabelle let out a snort. “Please, you’ve been dating for almost 6 months and I bet he is even more sexually frustrated than you. He’d thank me, if he’d know.”

Magnus eyed her and Izzy put her hands on her hips, clicking her tongue. Her red dress almost matched Magnus’ shirt, but it was slightly lighter of tone. Her black locks shone under the lights. 

“Something’s missing.” she said after a few seconds, tilting her head. Magnus stood, arms wide and raised an eyebrow.

“What could I possibly be missing?” he asked, incredulous.

“Me?” came a lower voice and Alec came in, swooping Magnus into his arms. Magnus buried his nose into the crook of Alec’s neck automatically, savoring the smell of musk and sandalwood on his boyfriend. He laughed when Alec twirled him around before he set him down, leaning in for a kiss.

“Not what I had in mind, but go off, I guess.” they heard Isabelle mumble, but Magnus ignored it.

He kissed Alec back, like Izzy wasn’t in the room at all. It took several minutes until Isabelle coughed and Alec pulled back.

“Well, hey you.” Magnus said, amusement tainting his voice and Alec smiled down at him. He was wearing his usual black skinny jeans, but the blouse was the one Magnus had bought him a few weeks ago. Dark blue and fitted so that Magnus could almost see his abs. 

No self-gain there, absolutely not.

“What are you doing in here? It’s been an hour. Firstly, I missed you. Secondly, the party started like half an hour ago.”

Alec pouted at Magnus, who went on his tiptoes and kissed it away quickly.

Isabelle made an impatient noise. “How long were you eavesdropping?” she then wanted to know, a smug look on her face as Magnus sent her a horrid look.

Alec seemed oblivious, but now gazed at them suspiciously. “Not long… why? Have you been conspiring against me again?”

“Darling, I would never!”

Alec shook his head. “All beautiful lies.”

“You love it.”

Isabelle made another noise when they etched closer for yet another kiss. “Break it up, kids! You just said we’re late!” 

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and he could feel it, warm against his skin and the excitement flowed through him. Magnus smiled when they emerged from the bedroom and Isabelle snapped her fingers suddenly, when she saw Clary on the couch.

“The bracelet!” she exclaimed, moving back to the bedroom. Clary was stopped mid-movement, looking after her girlfriend.  
She peered at the bracelets on her own wrists and then looked up at the other two. 

“What?” she asked the pair in confusion, when Magnus dragged Alec onto the couch and sat him down. He turned to Clary.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, biscuit.” he said sweetly and Clary blushed. 

“Thanks. You’re not bad yourself.” she smirked.

Alec snorted. “Have you seen him? Take another look. He is hot.” 

Isabelle clicked her way over, hips swinging as she did and Clary stared at her in amazement. Magnus hid his smile. Clary and Isabelle had been dating for almost a year now, but Clary still stared at her like she saw her for the first time. He hoped he and Alec were just the same. 

Isabelle came over to him and Magnus saw that she was carrying a leather bracelet. “Now it’s complete.” she announced, helping Magnus put it on.

It was the leather bracelet that Alec had gifted him on his birthday about a month ago. They had been dating for a short time, so they didn’t want to give each other big gifts on holidays and celebrations. The leather bracelet had a small silver charm in the shape of an arrow. Alec loved archery.

“You are complete even without any of this.” Alec commented and Magnus flashed him a broad smile.

“Yuck, the lovey dovey stuff again.” Jace commented when he emerged from his room. 

“Yeah, we never do that.” Simon said, coming up right after him, hair suspiciously ruffled. “Except when we watch ‘It’s a wonderful life’. Jace gets emotional.”

The blonde flipped him off.

“See?” Simon asked, pointing to his boyfriend.

Clary stood up, coming up a lot shorter than Izzy, even in her heels. She was a petite girl and Isabelle loved to wear heels. In order to not injure her neck, Clary had started to wear more and more heels, to reach her properly. Isabelle sometimes opted for tennis shoes when Clary wore heels, just so she can be on eye level with her. 

“Alright, enough drama.” Isabelle laughed.

Magnus made a gesture, pointing to all of them. “We’re all gay. There’s never enough drama.”

Clary laughed, when Jace gave them all a pained expression. “Why am I friends with you again?” he asked, his head falling back in exasperation. 

“Because. No one else wants to be your friend.” Alec clicked his tongue. 

“You’re my brother.” Jace replied, unamused. Simon was holding back a smile.

“And how I wish I could change that.” Alec said dramatically, making Jace launch at him and Alec hopped off the couch, running over to the kitchen table. 

“Boys.” Isabelle sighed and took Clary’s hand, making her way to the door.

Magnus followed them, while Simon stayed where he was. As Magnus exited the apartment after the girls, he heard Simon pointedly say “Jace, get off the table.”

//

The party was organized by the Alpha Delta Phi, but everyone knew it was actually the Beta Kappa Theta that was behind all the games, booze and even the music. Alpha Delta Phi just provided their frat house and Mike greeted them all as soon as they stepped to the front porch.

“Hey, dudes! And ladies!” he bellowed, clearly already drunk. Magnus raised an eyebrow. The party had literally just started.

He let them all in, motioning to the drinks in the kitchen. The place was already packed and Magnus could spot Maia, the vice-president of Beta Kappa Theta. She looked at Mike like she wanted to kill him, so Magnus went over, dragging Alec with him.

Another good thing about Alec was that he was not just tall, but broad-shouldered and muscular. People just sort of blended out of his way when he went through the crowds. Magnus wasn’t complaining - he didn’ particularly like being shoved around in a crowd of drunk college kids.

“I know that look. I can help you hide the body, but we should get our stories straight, so they match when the police come a knockin’.” Alec was the first to speak and Maia laughed, spotting them.

She moved to hug Alec first, barely reaching him and then moved to Magnus, who was much easier to embrace.

“Yeah, I’ve still got the fake ID’s. We can hide in Canada.” Magnus said and Maia smirked at them.

“Thanks, guys, but I’m capable of holding myself back - MIKE PUT THAT DOWN OR I SWEAR I’LL SLAP THE SHIT OUTTA YOU - at least until midnight strikes.” she said, yelling in between when Mike was running around with the rod from the fireplace.

Alec made a face. “What’s at midnight?” he asked.

“Brad’s coming.” Maia said, indicating to Mike’s older brother and rolling her eyes, letting out a long sigh. Brad was the only one who could control Mike. 

A boy went past them and leaned over to Maia, to say something and she nodded, motioning towards the stairs. 

“Up and on your left.” she said and then turned back to Alec and Magnus. She eyed them up and down. “So, you two look glammed up. Any special reason?” 

Magnus saw Alec blush, bless him. What if his boyfriend had had the same idea as Magnus himself?

“You know I always dress to the nines.” he decided to save Alec from replying. He snaked an arm around him and Maia smiled at them knowingly.

“More like tens.” Isabelle said, coming up to them, a drink in both hands. She distributed them to Alec and Magnus. Alec took it gingerly, but Isabelle’s glare set him in place and he sipped it, defeated.

Clary handed Izzy’s drink over to her and glanced at Maia. “Cute dress.” she commented and Maia beamed at her. 

“Last one!” she said and commenced into the tale of how she exactly acquired it, Clary and Isabelle listening intently. 

“Where’s your destructive brother and his sarcastic little boyfriend?” Magnus asked, sipping his drink. 

Alec looked around, gazing about the room, until he pointed to them. “Beer pong.”

Magnus’ face lit up. 

“Magnus, no-” Alec started, his face now terrified, but Magnus grabbed his hand, pulling him towards Jace and Simon, who were now waiting in line of the beer pong table.

“Hey, guys! Wanna go up against us?” Simon asked, playing with the small ball in his hands as they watched Mike trying to, drunkenly, aim. Lily, on the other side of the table, was yawning pointedly. 

Mike missed and Lily smirked, aiming her ball and letting it drop right into the last cup. She cheered along with Raphael, who high-fived her. 

“We really don’t.” Alec said quite rudely, but Simon just smacked his shoulder. Alec raised an eyebrow. 

“Come on, I know you’re scared Jace will beat your ass, but I’m rooting for you!” he said enthusiastically, ignoring Alec’s expression as well as Jace’s ‘HEY!’

Alec set his jaw. 

Lily came over, draping a hand over Alec. “Come one, do it for me. I’ve had to listen to Jace announce how ‘they’ve been unbeaten for two years in a row’. And you know how I loathe your brother. He’s hot but a shithead.” 

Magnus roared with laughter when Alec snickered, Jace raising his hands. “You’re a bitch.” he said to Lily, who blew him a kiss.

“Jerk.”

“Children,” Magnus interrupted “Let’s not fight.”

Raphael made a face. “Why do you insist on calling us that? You’re the same age as we are!”

“Definitely not the most mature one.” Lily mumbled. Magnus flashed her a shocked expression. She shrugged her shoulders. “It’s true. You were the one who suggested we get high on weed and then commence into building a bunker since the apocalypse is ‘just around the corner’. Alec’s the mature one.”

“Which is why we’re not doing this.” Alec replied, cutting off Magnus’ reply to Lily.

“Babe, come on!” Magnus pleaded. “You know we can beat them. And if you do this, I promise to-” Magnus reached to Alec’s ear, whispering in it. He let his breath tickle Alec’s ear, and he could hear his boyfriend take a sharp breath when the words reached him.

Raphael, who had been standing close, held up his hands with a horrified look on his face. “I didn’t want to know that!”

“Damn, Magnus has got some skills. Besides fashion and being overly sassy, of course.” Lily commented, not bothered by the least, still hanging on Alec’s shoulder. The taller boy cleared his throat, his face beet red. Magnus smirked, a victorious expression on his face.

“Fine, let’s do this.” Alec conceded and Lily whooped, clapping her hands.

They took their position at the other end of the table and Raphael set the cups along with Lily. She bumped his hip as he was setting the last one and Raphael swatted her with the cup. She laughed, dancing away and Magnus sent Raphael a glare. 

The glare said ‘Be nice to her. She likes you’. They had had the talk before. Unfortunately, these ‘talks’ fell on deaf ears. 

“I will be the judge!” Lily announced. “Let’s go, bitches!” she then shouted, very un-judge-like. 

Simon was the first to throw. The ball landed in the farthest cup. The crowd around them cheered and Magnus took the cup, draining it from beer. He scrunched his nose a little. He didn’t exactly prefer beer, gin&tonic was more his drink.

Jace lined up his shot and his face was the mask of concentration. Magnus rolled his eyes, but the ball landed in their red cup. He heard Alec sigh, but his boyfriend drained the cup with a resting bitchface. 

Jace's smug smile was wiped when Simon missed his shot. He groaned and Jace gave him a sympathetic look, but Magnus smirked. 

“Wanna do the honours?” he asked Alec, who smiled.

“I need good luck first.” he said and leaned down. Magnus willingly kissed his cheek, because of course he would. Lily and most of the crowd cooed, but Raphael rolled his eyes along with Jace. Simon was smirking at them. 

Magnus knew that Jace and Alec had an unhealthy competition going on, sometimes, and they as the boyfriends, should’ve been on either side of the respective significant others. 

Magnus also knew that Simon actually took their side more than once, but Jace could never be mad at Simon for long. Which is why he was smiling at them now, ignoring the way Jace glared at Magnus and Alec.

Alec exhaled, his hand drawn back and motioning it forward and back a few times, before he threw the ball. It landed in the cup with a splash and the crowd erupted into cheers, as Simon drained the cup.

“Best you got?” Jace asked and Magnus took the ball - with an easy flick of the wrist he sent it into the cup.

He winked at Jace, who drank the beer, his mouth set into a hard line.

Alec took the ball again and Lily winked at them. Magnus laughed, when the ball landed into the cup. Simon’s face was now beginning to look as sour as Jace’s. He threw his head back as he drained the cup.

Magnus took the ball, eyeing the cups on the table. 

“Come on, baby, you can do it.” Alec said next to him, and Magnus smirked. He threw and it landed into the first cup, making 4 out of 6. Lily laughed when Jace groaned loudly.

The next shot Alec took, he missed. 

When Simon hit the cup, Alec drained the beer and Magnus observed. He had to make sure Alec didn’t drink too much. He was a lightweight, still.

“Jace, elbow!” Lily warned and Jace gritted his teeth, drawing it back over the line.

When it was Alec’s turn again, there were the last two cups, and only one on their side. They were losing and Jace knew it. He had that smug smile on his face again. 

“What do you think?” Alec asked Magnus ans he stared up at his boyfriend. 

“You’re a winner in my eyes, babe, but I’d love to wipe that smug look off your brother’s face.” he said cheerfully and Alec laughed, leaning to peck his lips. When Alec etched closer to the table, he turned around, making the crowd gasp slightly.

Lily made an exaggerated ‘ooooooooooh’ sound. 

Alec just had to make this one shot, backwards, and they’d win, no matter that there were two cups left. It was their only shot, considering that Jace and Simon had only one cup to go and they’d surely get it.

Alec looked at Magnus, who stood opposite to him. He smiled at his boyfriend, studying the wicked glint in his eyes. Alec winked and Magnus blew him a kiss.

When the ball landed into the cup, the crowd erupted into chaos and Lily jumped onto Alec, hugging him and cheering. Magnus laughed, with Raphael saying ‘Okay, so you weren’t terrible’. 

“I want a rematch!” Jace announced and Alec rolled his eyes. 

“I bet you do.” he retorted, but before Jace could say anything else, Simon interrupted.

“Congrats, guys. Great game. Right, babe?” he looked at the blonde pointedly, who pouted. 

“Come on, don’t be like that. I bet you can take more shots before passing out then Alec can.” Simon encouraged and Jace’s eyes lit up a little.

“Yeah, yeah, I can!”

“Of course you can.” Simon cooed, leaning into Jace. “Now, let’s get those shots.”

Magnus pulled Alec to the side.

“Perfect shot, just like you.” he said and Alec laughed.

“That doesn’t even make sense.” he replied, but Magnus was too busy running his hands over Alec’s chest. He leaned in, bumping their noses together.

“Do we care that it doesn’t?”

Alec stared down at him through his incredibly long lashes. “Nope.”

Magnus smiled, placing his lips on Alec’s.

When he kissed his boyfriend, he could taste the beer on his tongue, but he didn’t care. It was Alec. His Alec. He let himself be consumed by him, letting Alec’s strong arms wrap around him, his body flush against Magnus’. He gasped when Alec’s hand touched the skin under his loose shirt.

“A little lower there, Alec.” Lily suggested, making her way past them.

Alec blushed, avoiding her gaze.

“Come on, let’s see what the fuss is about.” Magnus suggested, when they heard sounds coming from the other room. They could hear Isabelle yelling at someone.

When they reached the room, Izzy was in the center of it, clearly trying to act out some word in pantomime. Clary was desperately trying to guess it, while Jace and Simon snickered next to them on the couch. 

Raphael was sitting on the armchair, looking unamused and Lily had scooted on the arm of it, arm draped over the back of the chair. As Magnus and Alec stepped into the room, Clary yelled “Moon? Wait, gravity? zero-gravity!” 

Izzy whooped and threw the card in her hand away, picking Clary up for a moment to give her a kiss. The boys groaned, but Lily got up. 

“Let me show you how it’s really done.” she announced and went to the center of the room. To Magnus’ surprise, she had Raphael as a team-mate - how on earth had she managed that? 

Just a few seconds in and Raphael had already guessed the word. Lily’s smug smile earned her a glare from the girls and a “How did you get a ‘picnic’ from that?” from an annoyed Jace. Magnus could see the very small smile Raph returned to Lily, who beamed at him as she took her spot.

Magnus pulled Alec down with him into an armchair, Alec in his lap and their bodies squished together. “This can’t be comfortable for you.” his boyfriend told him, amused.

Magnus kissed him, as if to prove a point.

“I’m very comfortable.”

As Isabelle started to get into a fight with Jace about the rules, Tessa sauntered into the room, dragging a very uncomfortable looking Jem alongside with her.

“Hey, guys!” Tessa beamed at them happily and everyone, except Jace and Isabelle who were occupied with acting up, waved or nodded at them, the chorus of ‘hi’s’ echoing throughout the group. Magnus noticed that the room had mainly been taken over by their own little gang.

“Jem, what on earth did Tessa promise you to get you to come along?” Magnus asked, knowing full well that the silver-haired boy didn’t really enjoy parties.

Jem, to his amusement, blushed a little but he shook his head and gazed at her. “Nothing. She’s just Tessa. Could I say no to her?”

There was a chorus of ‘awww’s now from the girls and from Simon and Magnus. 

Jem blushed even more, but Tessa gave him a kiss on the cheek. “My hero. What you guys up to?” she asked, sitting next to Simon and Jace on the couch.

“The girls are about to lose.” Simon announced, getting up and taking a card.

“Keep talking and you’re about to lose a very vital body part.” Isabelle said through clenched teeth and Simon looked horrified. Even Raphael laughed at that.

“So, how’s Uni treating you?” Tessa asked curiously from Alec. Magnus’ boyfriend was a year younger than Tessa, Jem and Raphael. Isabelle, Clary, Simon and Jace were even younger.

“It’s awesome, actually. I’ve been going to all of my classes regularly so I’m on track with everything.” Alec replied, but Magnus gave him a look, his hand pinching his thigh.

“Ow. Okay, not regularly, I’ve skipped more than I’d care to admit.” 

Magnus nodded and said to Tessa “Not the perfect little student, this one.”

Alec made a noise. “You’re the cause of that, by the way. If you wouldn’t pull me away from my studies or say things like ‘you can just watch the recorded session later, Alec, let’s go get pizza and watch a movie’, maybe I’d be in school when I’m supposed to.”

Magnus gasped, but Jem hid his small smile. Tesaa stared at him in shock. “Magnus! You can’t distract your boyfriend, no matter how handsome he is.”

“You think he’s handsome?” Magnus asked instead of replying and Tessa rolled her eyes.

“What does Jem think about that?” Magnus wanted to know. 

“Hello? I’m still here.” Jem inserted. Alec seemed mortified. 

“I’m sure he can admit that Alec is handsome, so there’s really no problem. We can still be together and acknowledge other people’s handsomenesses.”

“I don’t think that’s a word.” Jem pointed out.

“How did we get to this?” Alec asked, hands hiding his face.

Tessa laughed and Jem smirked at them both. 

“I think everyone in this room thinks Alec is hot. Even his siblings.” Lily butted in.

Isabelle and Jace, simultaneously, said “Yes, but I’m hotter.” They stared at each other and then burst into laughter, while Clary and Simon tried not to look too embarrassed by their significant others. 

“If we are dissecting this,” Lily said “I have to say, Jem definitely takes second place. Wait, no, third - after me is Alec and then Jem.”

Magnus glared daggers at her. “I’m fourth??” 

Lily shrugged. “Fifth. Raphael is more my type, you wear too much glitter.”

Isabelle snorted in her corner and Magnus pouted. Alec brushed a thumb over Magnus’ jawline. “I love the glitter.” he whispered and Magnus felt better in an instant.

Jem was still looking very humiliated. 

“I mean, if you like the silver-haired, slightly brooding look, sure.” Simon interrupted and Lily looked like she couldn’t believe what he’d just said.

“What? Jem is like, the epitome of gentleman-ness.”

“Not a word,” Jem mumbled. Lily ignored him.

“And, the silver hair? Totally a turn on. I mean, he is always just so nice, you know what I mean? The kind of nice they write novels about. Like yes please, court me to death, sir.”

Tessa laughed along with everyone else (save for Raphael) and Jem blushed so hard, he gave Alec competition.

“Lily.” he mumbled, mortified, but the girl just beamed at him. 

“She’s right. You really are the perfect gentleman. But also, not, if need be.” Tessa said, winking. Lily gasped.

“I knew it! Jem is a gentleman in the streets but a beast in the sheets!” she declared, as if it was some profound knowledge.

Magnus laughed so hard, he couldn’t breathe, but the look on Jem’s face was priceless. 

“Lily, please stop, I’m dying.” Jace wheezed from the floor, where he had fallen onto.

“The way that rhymed got me.” Simon wiped his tears.

“Why do you have friends like these?” Jem insisted from Tessa, who patted his arm, smiling sweetly. 

Lily seemed insulted. “Don’t pretend like we’re not friends, James.” 

Jem rolled his eyes and ignored her. 

“Don’t hurt her feelings. She might kill you in your sleep.” Raphael warned, but Lily leaned down and gave him a cheek kiss. 

“You find it charming!”

Raphael waved her off, looking scared, and stuck out his tongue like a 4-year old. “I find it extremely irritable. As I do everything else about you.”

Lily waved him off with a smile. “I love you too, Raphael.”

Magnus watched them, amused, but he was distracted when Alec nudged him with his nose. He gave his boyfriend his undivided attention by staring down into his eyes and gently pecking his lips. “Yes, love?”

Alec blushed a little at the nickname, but went on anyway. “I was thinking, do you maybe want to come back to the dorm with me, after?”

Magnus shifted, trying to get a sense of Alec’s emotions. He observed him, the anticipation etched on his face and the raw emotion. Alec’s eyes were staring back at him with hope and love, both.

“Hmm, what a gracious offer.” Magnus hummed, kissing his neck. Alec swallowed but let him do it. He could hear Alec’s breathing quicken just a little. “What would we do back at the dorm?”

Alec let out an impatient noise. “Magnus, don’t make me say this.”

Magnus stopped kissing his neck and pulled back to gaze into his eyes again. That was the moment he could see the slight insecurity in Alec, the way his eyes lingered at the wall behind Magnus and not his eyes, the way his hand tightened on his waist. 

“Alexander, are you sure? Because I can go back home.” Magnus said, gently. 

Alec’s look of hesitation turned into a startled one. “What? Yes, I am! Is that what- is that why you haven’t-” he stammered and Magnus stopped to stare at his boyfriend.

“Wait, you’ve been waiting for me to make a move? I thought you didn’t want to rush it! I was waiting for you!” Magnus exclaimed, maybe a little louder than necessary. Alec looked around, panicky, but no one seemed to have heard them.

Tessa was smiling, but her eyes were on the charade game. If she’d heard them, she didn’t show it. 

Alec laughed a little, burying his head in Magnus’ neck. 

“So, is that a yes?” Alec asked finally and Magnus smiled, his hand carding through Alec’s hair. 

“Don’t you have class tomorrow?” Magnus teased and Alec scoffed.

“When has that ever stopped you?”

When they were leaving, Raphael stood up to leave as well.

“I can’t tolerate this lot,” he simply said.

“Uh-oh. Raphael is not feeling very happy again.” Simon observed.

“Bold of you to assume I have feelings.” Raphael dead-panned.

Lily hooked an arm to Raphael’s elbow, who didn’t object, and said “I’m going to go back to the dorm, too. As much as I enjoy looking at pretty boys,” she nodded towards Jem who, once again, sent her a mortified look “you are a disgrace to human-beings.”

She smiled at them all and waved, and everyone waved back. They were all used to this. Raphael had an influence on Lily, and the other way around.

When they parted outside, Magnus and Alec stared down the road at Lily’s and Raph’s disappearing figures. They were walking close, but not as close to touch. Lily seemed to be talking, loudly, and Raphael seemed to be ignoring her.

“They are two of the oddest people I’ve ever seen. I know Raphael means well, but-” Alec shook his head, trailing off. Magnus found himself nodding.

“Yeah, when he’s not plotting to murder us all. I bet Lily already has our tombstones planned out.” 

Alec laughed, the air he breathed coming out as a white cloud in the cold night air.

Magnus took his hand, warm in his and tugged him close. He kissed Alec, kissing away the laughter, but his boyfriend smiled into the kiss. Magnus’ heart beat twice as fast in anticipation and with adoration.

The stars were out and Magnus could see them blinking in and out of existence, one at a time.

“Let’s go?” Alec suggested, wrapping his jacket over Magnus. The gesture warmed Magnus’ heart and he smiled at Alec. He reached up and tucked away a strand of hair that had fallen to his face. 

Alec's small smile was sweet and slow, the way he leaned down was calculated but not hesitant. He kissed Magnus, slowly, passionately. 

Magnus gave it all he had.

“Let’s.” he said, when they parted again, and Magnus let Alec guide him back to the dorm, trusting him to lead them through the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> Welcome to Flufftober 2020, something me and Arsis have decided to try and give a go at, I guess?
> 
> This is Day 3. I've also got Day 4 and Day 5, and then you get to go and see Arsis to their thing for Day 6 and 7.
> 
> If you liked this, let me know because I love comments! (and Kudos. I love those, too, just so you know.)
> 
> You can also find me on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> [This flufftober is a collab with @sleeepdeprived, They took up 15 days and I did the same. Happy fluffy October!]


End file.
